


When we can't hold on

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Whumptober, dying character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: No, no, no! It doesn’t matter that they’re on opposite side of the war, Poe has loved Hux for decades and he won’t let him go now. Not when this war is almost done and they have a chance to be together instead of ton apart by the war. “Don’t say that! We can still help you! Hold on.”





	When we can't hold on

Poe’s hands are shaking as they push and dig through the rubble, the flashing lights overhead making his job all the more difficult. There’s little time left, the Finalizer on her last legs as the final battle between the Resistance and the First Order continues to wage fiercely beyond the crumbling halls of the star destroyer. After what feels like an eternity he finally uncovers black cloth and bloodless hand, spurred on and working desperately to free the trapped figure. 

It’s worse than he thought and he can barely get his hands to co-operate as he pulls a slight body against his own. There are already tears stinging at the corners of his eyes as he takes in the large blaster wound taking up most of the man in his arms right side, cloth and flesh melted together in a disgusting tableau of gore. 

“D-Dameron.” 

The weak voice startles Poe and he looks into a deathly pale face to meet fierce green eyes. “H-hold on Hugs! We’ll get you out of here and some help.” 

Hux coughs harshly, blood staining his teeth. “D-don’t be s-tupid. You had to k-know this was how it would e-end.” Poe can feel Hux shivering in his arms, his hands trembling as he reaches up to cradle Poe’s face in a weak touch. “W-we had many good years, but there was n-never going to be a happy ending fo-or us.” 

No, no, no! It doesn’t matter that they’re on opposite side of the war, Poe has loved Hux for decades and he won’t let him go now. Not when this war is almost done and they have a chance to be together instead of ton apart by the war. “Don’t say that! We can still help you! Hold on.”

“And rot in a R-Republic jail for the r-rest of my life? I. . .I thin..nk. . .n-not.” Hux’s words are slurring and becoming harder to parse as he begins to lose consciousness. “N-no ma..t-ter wha-at. . .I d-did love you. . . P-Poe.” It’s the last thing he says as he goes limp in Poe’s arms. 

“Hugs, common hugs! Armitage, wake up please. I love you too and I can’t lose you.” Hux weighs so little as Poe picks him up despite being much taller. It brings to mind arguments they had before things got worse between the Order and the Resistance. Poe always did think that the First Order was taking too much from Hux and his health was suffering. It only got worse when Kylo Ren became the Supreme Leader. Maybe with more time Poe could have convinced Hux to leave the order and help the Resistance take it down. 

Poe races through the halls of the Finalizer, dodging debris and fleeing officers and soldiers. No one stops him. 

His X-Wing isn’t meant for two people, but Poe isn’t going to leave it or Hux here. He’ll get back to the main ship of the fleet and beg General Organa to allow Hux the care he needs. He’d rather see Hux alive imprisoned for life rather than know he allowed him to die when he could have done something.

If only his hands would stop shaking enough for him to get his X-Wing started.


End file.
